


Calls me Home

by ambulancemcclain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Fever, Flu, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain, Sick!Shiro, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, caretaker!keith, fluffy fluff, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambulancemcclain/pseuds/ambulancemcclain
Summary: [One-shot] Keith comes home to find a sick Shiro who has come down with a tidbit of a flu. College AU Sheith. This was for the Ask Meme that's been going around on Tumblr.





	Calls me Home

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] Just a little drabble. This is actually technically my first official drabble that has a consistent plotline /thanks brain/. I'm currently working on my first legit fanfiction so I'll be posting that as soon as I finish it.
> 
> This is a one-shot featuring Sick!Shiro and Caretaker!Keith. I hope it's not too OOC! 
> 
> Read it on tumblr under my same username! :D  
> https://ambulancemcclain.tumblr.com/post/165884722372/fever-temp-taking-and-i-dont-feel-so-good-with
> 
> Inspired loosely by the song "Calls Me Home" by Shannon LaBrie.

Fall arrived in full-swing this year.

After finishing his hefty shift at the daycare this afternoon, he was thoroughly exhausted; both in mind and body.

It had been a long stressful week to say the very least.

Aside from his rigorous college classes, lots of kids seemed to be coming down with a _horrible_ flu this year in particular, and unfortunately a good number of them got dropped off at the place only to spread their germs to others.

Including what he suspected to be himself now, too.

The cold, chilly air that nipped at his cheeks did nothing to help this oncoming flu whatsoever as he glanced up at the cloudy grey skies that threatened to release their wrath upon the earth.

Shiro let out a sigh to himself despite his rough, scratchy throat stinging terribly with the action.

_Please not now._

He just wants to go home and sleep the weekend away.

He continued to tiredly trek his way towards the wet and dirty metro station that would take him to his soft, forgiving bed after a hard day’s work.

\--------------

After waiting for a bit, he took a seat on the bus and gazed out the window, losing himself as his mind drifted to blissful daydreams and sweet memories he held dear to him.

It started to rain gently.

He remembered a time when his mother giving him cherry-flavored syrup whenever he came down with a nasty cold.

His father gently ruffling his hair when he was passed out on the couch as an over-worked teen.

He missed being touched, feeling loved.

Both he and Keith had been so busy that they hadn’t even had time for each other lately.

Rain had begun to steadily pour in layers on the cold windows.

_Shit._

He forgot his umbrella and his sweater didn’t have a hood to go with it.

He had nothing to cover himself with.

A dull ache had settled beneath his eyelids.

It pulsed, every second that dragged on leaving his sinuses aching.

The bus creaked and groaned to a stop as he trudged out hurriedly in the sheets of rain.

The half-mile speed walk back to his apartment was longer than expected no thanks to his now runny nose.

He tried his best to breathe through his pained throat despite this.

Of _course_ this had to happen to him.

* * *

Shiro breathed raggedly while tossing and turning under his sweaty covers.

Well this was just great.

The man barely had enough energy to take off his drenched clothes, much less take a shower or dry off at the very least.

He supposed he got what was coming for him now.

Keith had his night class so fortunately for him he could be left to his own devices in complete quiet without any noise whatsoever.

But that was just it.

Deep down he didn’t want to be alone, especially now while he felt dreadfully sick.

He glanced at the clock beside him.

It was 9:50.

It was too early in the night to be feeling this badly.

His head felt like it could pop at any moment in time with a thick block of congestion that had settled in within the past few hours.

He felt miserably hot, and many times that evening he had kicked the covers off furiously only to drag them back up his frame minutes later.

The fever seemed to be poking at his emotional side now as well.

God how he wished Keith would come home soon.

He missed him so much…

He felt himself falling asleep.

In his mushy haze he didn’t notice the keys jingle and jangle as Keith entered and shut the solid wooden door behind him as he made his way in.

\-------

This week had been very draining.

At least it was over now.

He placed his belongings on the side of the couch.

That was odd…why wasn’t Shiro studying in the living room like he normally did?

He heard faint snores coming from their bedroom.

They sounded off somehow.

He wandered from their living room to their bedroom, only to find a hot, messy lump of what looked like a toasting marshmallow in their shared bed.

He walked across the room very quietly.

He sat down closely to Shiro, the bed dipping accordingly as he reached over and smoothed the man’s plastered feather-light bangs.

Upon closer inspection he realized the man was horribly congested and he looked a bit flushed as well.

Shiro moaned quietly to himself as Keith took in his condition.

He looked completely awful.

The smaller man shook Shiro’s shoulder slightly.

“Hey…” he whispered.

“…mnh” he was completely out of it.

Keith pressed his palm under the older man’s sweaty bangs.

He opened his eyes slowly.

“You’ve got quite a fever y’know.”

“Yeah…”

Keith tsked and gently kissed his clammy, fevered brow. Shiro moaned when he removed contact.

“I don’t feel so good.”

“I know”

“Ugh…”

He briefly began to run his fingers through his locks once more.

“Let’s make you feel all better.”

Shiro sighed contentedly against Keith’s comforting ministrations.

“Sit tight now. I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” He blearily nodded off like a sleepy child would.

Poor guy. He felt immensely bad, guilty even.

The past few weeks had been rough on them after all. He missed spending time with Shiro as he knew Shiro did with him. He mused that his back-breaking schedule finally took its toll on his exhausted lover.

He vaguely remembers him mentioning something about a flu going around at his workplace.

_Makes sense if he picked it up from one of the kids._

The raven went to the kitchen to grab a few supplies.

He found the ibuprofen he bought recently and plopped some pills out into his hand.

Keith briefly looked out the window.

The storm seemed to have calmed a bit outside, and the downpour was reduced to gentle pitter-patters on the window frame.

He gathered his things and upon his return, he discovered that Shiro had made a mini-cocoon out of blankets and currently looked like a dying blanket burrito.

 “I could really eat you up right now, you know that?”

“Heh.”

Keith smiled sympathetically as he settled into the bed next to him.

“Open up, we need to see how bad your fever is.”

Shiro groaned as Keith helped him sit up slightly and complied silently. He felt him shivering slightly as he placed a hand on his back.

“You feeling up to watching Netflix or no?”

“Nah. I just wanna sleep…”  
  
The thermometer beeped.

“Sheesh. 102.3°”

“Mnh. . .”

“Lemme give you some medicine and then you can sleep.”

Shiro frowned slightly. He knew Keith restocked their cabinet a little less than a month ago when he had a really bad migraine and right now really hoped he didn’t buy the gross tasting pills. That and his throat was killing him right now which always made things peachier.

“Shiro…”

The taller man huffed.

Keith chuckled a little bit; he looked _ridiculous_ all wrapped up and refusing his medicine.

“It’ll make you feel better.”

He didn’t care if what he ventured to say next hurt his aching throat.

“You know what else will make me feel better?”

The younger man stared at him for a moment then smirked.

Of course he’d be more than willing to comply with that. They both missed each other’s presence after all. He still needed some medicine though…

“First, your pills.”

Shiro hmphed haughtily.

Keith gave him a look and handed them to him in a business-like manner. Shiro took them and was relieved to find they had no taste whatsoever. He then proceeded to down quite a bit of water.

As soon as he put the glass down on the nightstand Keith tacked his blanket-wrapped self into a bear hug on the pillows and hid his face into his neck.

“You’re hogging our blankets”

Shiro grinned down at him. Keith felt his cheeks shift into a smile.

He buried himself further and whispered soft reassurances to him.

“I’ve missed you, Shiro”

Shiro rested his stuffy nose onto the top of Keith’s head as the younger man stroked the back of his messy black locks.

“I’ve missed you too, buddy.”

Keith smiled to himself as he was snuggled into the stronger man’s frame.

“It’s been a while since we’ve relaxed like this.”

“I’ll say.”

Keith looked up. They smiled at each other, love vibrantly shining in both of their eyes.

“We should go do something fun when you’re feeling better.”

“Agreed.”

Keith shifted them so that the blankets were spread between the two of them and so that Shiro could lay his head on his chest.

He hugged Keith weakly to his chest once more and it was now his turn to bury his hot face flush on the younger man’s neck.

They cuddled together like that for some time.

Keith laid an arm protectively across his boyfriend’s back and turned the light off.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They then fell into a deep sleep together.

Everything would be just fine now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to comment/criticize, I don't mind. This is my first work after all so I have lots of room for improvement [edit: um yeah I made a wheelbarrow full of mistakes and this was really messy woops this is what happens when I crank one for like 4 hours instead of 4 weeks sorry if some things don't make sense!].


End file.
